1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to assembleable hanging or suspension file folder support frames and, more particularly, to such frames having corner members or fittings for interconnecting the file support rails and other elements of such frames into a rigid structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art the slot. Such installation is accomplished
Hanging or suspension type file folder systems, in constrast to systems in which file folders merely rest upon the bottom of a file drawer, have been in use for a number of years. These systems employ some type of support frame having a pair of mutually spaced, parallel and elevated side rails from which pocket-type suspension file folders are hung by file folder cross members adapted for resting upon, and sliding along, the rails.
To be of practical value, the support frames must permit shipment and storage in compact, knock-down form and must be capable of easy and rapid assembly into a rigid structure for use. To fit a file drawer without diminishing the space therewithin and so that they may be removed therefrom if desired, the frames must also be capable of easy disassembly.
Various types of suspension file frames have been disclosed, including those of Irvine et al, Woodhouse, Carter, Jonas, Posner, Conley et al, Patterson et al, Peebles, West et al and Filipowski (U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,860,119; 3,356,228; 3,734,300 and 3,651,950; 2,278,403; 2,336,802; 2,810,388; 2,852,028; 3,208,456; 3,266,496 and 3,853,277 respectively). There are also various foreign disclosures, including those of Harwood-Jones (British Pat. No. 791,837), Posner (British Pat. No. 737,226), Markum (British Pat. No. 968,265), Posner (Canadian Pat. No. 518,582), Robert (French Pat. No. 1,136,114) and Lampel (French Pat. No. 1,167,660).
In spite of the number and variety of disclosures pertaining to hanging file folder support structures, none provide entirely satisfactory solutions to problems relating to ease and economy of construction and assembly, and to strength and rigidity of the structure connecting joints. All such problems must be resolved to achieve a truly satisfactory and commercially successful structure. The number and variety of disclosures in this field indicate that constant improvements in design and construction of the suspension file support frames are continually needed and sought.